Coming out and Hate
by SpeedsterAllen
Summary: I really hope that all of you can be okay with this. Please put up a review if you do read these. I'm always open to reviews. Just NO DEATH WISHES OR HATE. I love you all and hope everything goes well. -Joey


Coming out to your parents is probably one of the hardest things to do. I have 3 steps that might help you in this world. As much as I want to be there physically this story may help.

**1. Coming out to yourself.** Whether you're gay, bi, or lesbian. You have to accept yourself for who you are. Regardless of what people think you really have to love yourself.

**2. do NOT come out on Holidays! **You may think its a good moment with all the family together and you're like "oh right! I'm going to make an announcement! I'm gay!" It actually is a really bad idea. The reason why is because people are already stressed over the holidays when they are running around getting decorations, getting the family together, and the food. It just will put more stress on them. Do it in a quiet environment, give full attention to them, turn off your phones turn off your tv, fully Eye contact with them.

**3. Choose someone for support. **It could be a friend, it could be your sister, brother, family member. A dog for crying out loud that was mine... yeah _ If you're going to chose somebody. Make sure you chose someone that won't spread it everywhere and ruin it for your life.

**Final: The MAIN key to coming out. **One of the main keys to coming out to your parents while your doing it. Is to have very positive energy. You can't have any negative feelings or unsure feelings like curling in the corner "i- I'm gay..." No! Be Straight up! You have to really focus. Don't get mad Don't get afraid, just keep talking when you say "I'm gay" or whatever and when they stand up and say "WHAT?!" Don't let that bother you. Just keep going like you're talking to a wall or something.. Or to me! "Hey Joey!" haha. I don't know. Cause if you like stutter or stop they may sense that weakness on you that they're like "Well you know what!" and you know.. I don't want that happening

Q&A's

_My parents are in denial about me being gay/bi...-Fan mail_

__Some parents get into denial. Like they don't know or they don't want to accept the fact that their son/daughter is gay. Where they get to the fact they won't get to have grandkids and I mean if your parents are in denial you really can't do anything about it. Like you can't bring your lover over and MMM! Make out in front of your parents. They are just going to be in that stage for a while. That's really all you can do. Some of my family just don't want to accept it so I'm like "okay don't."

_How do I know when its time to come out? -Fanboy_

A really good way to know if your parents will accept you is to see what kind of communication you have with them right now. Like **Are you the kind of person that fights with them the whole time?**, argues with you about things. Maybe you might disobey them sometimes and they yell at you more and things. If you have that kind of relationship with your parents you probably shouldn't come out. It's just going to make matters worse.

To me I think the **best age to come out is like 17 or 18. **Because that is almost like adult hood right there. They might accept you more. If you come out to your parents when you're like 15 or something, or even younger... uhm.. That's just not a good idea in my book. UNLESS YOU KNOW FOR A FACT that you and they are okay with gay people.

_**God says I'm going to Hell for being Gay?!**_

Why would God send you to Hell for loving somebody? That really makes me angry. It's not the Bible, It's what people say about it. I'm Catholic. I believe in God, so... and I've been criticized for that too. That doesn't make any sense. I know a lot of my friends that say they don't believe in God and are Atheist and that don't believe in anything. Nothing I'm not saying Go believe in something. It's just sad because they stop believing in nothing and not go to church, because of what people say. Saying "Oh, All gays are going to HELL!" The bible just doesn't make any sense to me. I read that thing and there's some stuff in there that says "Thou shall not touch a dead pig's skin" I mean, don't we play football? That's dead skin right there. Then it says We can't eat two different kinds of meals one day or something. Like hot dogs and chilli OHHHHH! I'm going to Hell for that! Then it says a man shall not sleep with another man. But it says nothing about Women. so women are okay. So being gay is bad but lesbian is okay? I mean it's confusing me. I have to admit I'm still really iffy on religion though. I didn't go to church for like half a year. It was confusing me. Finally I found a church that accepted they gays. They even go to the gay pride and cheer people on. There we go! That's what churches should be doing. Accept everyone like they say they do. Big ass hypocrites.

Does Lose Faith in God Just cause people lost Faith in you. When did God start Hate?

**Gay Marriage **It just really surprises me how people are arguing for gay marriage. I don't get it how there is a law you can't marry someone just because you're the same gender. Doesn't make any sense it is the most stupidest thing I've heard in my life.****People have been fighting about rights. Women have been fighting to vote, Black people have been fighting for freedom, like it is never going to stop.

HOW MUCH LONGER DO WE HAVE TO FIGHT OVER OUR RIGHTS!? Our rights to live, our rights to be human.

**The whole matter is that** **I really do hope this note has opened peoples eyes and maybe even helped others with coming out of the closet. To your parents, to your family, and to everyone around you.. But just so you know it's really up to you. I can't be there with you personally but it's really your choice if you want to come out; And whether you do and when you do Just so you know there will always be consequences. There is always going to be someone out there that is going to call you some pretty nasty things. Messed up comments. But you know ... We hate on them, If we wish death upon them or horrible things then we are really no better then them. We're just like them. People who make jokes about straight people like "yeah all straight people shut the hell up" and.. that's not right. There is a lot of straight people out there. We can't hate on them, because they hate on us. This cycle is never going to end. Just when someone stands up and accepts everyone. Even the people that hate them. **

**My final wish is I really wish and really hope that we can just grow up in a world a world where we will not ever have to fear to be hated on, To be feared, Or getting killed for people who are gay. That isn't a life that any child should go through. **

**And I wish you all luck. Every single one. On your coming out experience. I'm praying everything goes well. **


End file.
